


Denton

by tversan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tversan/pseuds/tversan
Summary: There is something they never talk about, Dean and his father. Never had. Sam of course, doesn't know anything about it. It was always supposed to stay that way. And with dad gone, it should have been easier than ever. Set in Season 2 and preseries, Dean is 16, Sam 12.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest thanks to HeroInTraining who fixed my grammatical mess.  
> All mistakes left re of course my own!

_2007_

 

They're staying at the roadhouse for a few days.

A hunt has left Dean limping with a very sore knee and Sam decided he was tired of being the only one listening to Dean complaining about not being allowed to walk around, so he drove them here.

 And it's nice with a little downtime and catching up with Jo and Ellen, but as Dean thinks, if he hears one more fight between those women, he's walking to Bobby's no matter how bad his knee is.

 And it's times like these that Dean really loves his brother. Sam, who’s nearly been dancing around with joy because Dean's been taking it easy with his injury, seems to finally have caught Dean's hints about being bored, when he asks if Ellen got a case.

 “Three people missing from their houses down in Georgia,” Ellen says and reaches for a news clipping. “Apparently they've had some problems with door knockings lately. People dying from blood loss without any wounds and half the town seem to be suffering of night terrors.”

 ”Well, that's strange,” Sam says, smiles at Dean proud of himself, and reaches for the paper. Before he has the chance to grab it though, Dean smacks his hand away.

 ”Not strange enough,” Dean says.

 “Well, it doesn't sound normal.”

 “Sam, of course people got nightmares if there's a knocking murderer on the loose”

 “I think we should check it out anyway, it sounds like something is going on,” Sam says and holds his hand out for the clipping.

Dean blocks it. “And even if it was we wouldn't have the time.”

 ”What are you talking about? You're the one going stir-crazy.” Sam looks confused.

 Dean ignores him. “We're busy Ellen, but thanks for asking”.

 Sam just looks at Dean like he's lost his mind, “Dean, we got nothing -”

 “- Do I have to write it on my forehead before you get it, Sam? We're busy.” Dean answers and calmly takes a sip from his beer.

 Ellen looks at him curiously, but puts the clipping down. “Alright, if you're busy... I'm sure someone else feels up to a trip to Denton.”

 “Dean..” Sam says, but Dean cuts him off.

 “Thanks Ellen.”

 Sam starts pouting and Dean is satisfied. Imagine if Sam would have remembered...

“Hold on...” Sam says, and Dean's heart starts pumping blood way too fast for his liking.

 “Denton?....Denton, Georgia...weren't...Dean weren't we there as kids?” Sam asks.

 “How am I supposed to know? We lived in hundreds of places.” Unfortunately Sam catches his lie pretty fast. Ellen doesn't look very impressed either.

 “Yes, we did!” Sam continues. “We were there for like two weeks a summer, hunting a Vrykolaka. I remember it now.”

 Dean shrugs.

 “And a Vrykolaka, Dean, it fits into the case.” Sam slaps his forehead like he was stupid not to think of it before.

 Dean takes another sip of his beer, “Yeah, maybe.”

 “But we killed it, right?”

 Dean doesn't say anything. Big mistake.

 “We didn't?”

 “Give it a rest, Sam. We took care of the Vryko-whatever. You don't remember?”

 “I was twelve. Took care? Does that mean kill?”

Dean shrugs again. He really wants this conversation to stop.

“He left cases before,” Sam says.

 “Yeah, all the time,” Dean says ironically. “Dad asked if the Vry-thingy would please stop and then we left.”

 “Yeah, that really sounds like dad.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Come on Dean, something happen?”

 “Well, there was this chick...”

 “Dean!”

 “Jeez, Sammy. You're asking even more questions than when you were twelve.”

Dean doesn’t have to see Sam’s face to know it certainly look like he’s twelve, serious stubborn face, eyes shooting daggers.

 “I don’t remember much Dean, except how it was weird how we just left. And if the Vrykolaka is still there it’s our responsibility, we have to stop it.”

 “No, we don't,” he answers, sounding exactly like dad.

 They both stare at each other for a while before Dean raises the biggest question of the day. “How can you possibly remember the name of that thing?”

Sam, however, just glares at him and says he's going to bed.

 

“You feel like talking?” Ellen says as she pours him another one. Dean just glares at her, hoping she'll get the point.

 “Oh no, Dean. That look didn't work for your dad and it won't work for you.”

 

_Denton, Georgia 1995_

 

When Dean sees the sign that says they've arrived in Denton he almost jumps out of the car because he's so relieved.

It's been a long, long drive. Sure, they always have long drives, but this has been one of the worst.

Being the summer, John Winchester has, like usual, decided it means that they have the time to get to places far away. No need to think of school and stuff, just a whole summer of driving around and hunting.

 Dean doesn't mind the hunting, not at all. It's the driving. Or no, it's the driving with Sam.

Sam's grown up in the car. He's used to it, way more used to it than other kids. Really, put most twelve year olds in a car for twelve hours straight and it won’t be pretty.

 Sam is good at it. He mostly just.. reads. Or talks, and talks even more. But when they've been stuck in the car twelve hours a day for four days, in the middle of the summer in a very hot car - not pretty. Complaining because it's too warm, not being able to read because it's too hot, being carsick because of the heat, and hungry, and thirsty and bored and to Dean’s annoyance hardly sleeping at all due to non-functioning AC’s and weak fans in motel rooms, which means he's been cranky as well.

 

Not like Dean's been acting very great. To be honest it's not been just Sam. They've probably both been a pain in the ass, Dean thinks. Well…not probably. Dean's been warm and angry and hungry and thirsty and bored as well. And fighting with his brother.

Dean glances at his dad who looks tired and pissy, which is actually an improvement from earlier.

Nope, Dean can't say he enjoyed this trip.

It's been quiet the last twenty minutes. Dad had screamed at them that they better shut up or they could walk the last bit, and it worked.

It was only luck that dad didn't hear Sam mumble that anything would be better than staying in the car. Or maybe he pretended he didn't hear because he didn't feel like sending them out in an area close to the hunt when it's pitch black outside.

Dean spots a motel further up and decides it's safe to look back at his brother. Sam however is fast asleep, four days of exhaustion finally catching up with him. Dean is grateful because it was about time, but couldn't it have happened a few hours ago, or days, instead of right when they're at their destination? It would have meant at least a few hours of peace and quiet in the car.

Dad turns of the road and parks close to the check-in. Gives Dean a look that could mean either stay here without moving a muscle or wake your brother and grab our stuff. Dean decides to go with the first option while dad walks away and sticks his head out to catch some of the breeze in the warm summer night.

 When dad comes back Dean steers a partly still sleeping Sam to their new home.

The room is sticky and warm with a very sad and old turned-off fan standing in the corner. Dean prays it will work.

 He leads Sam to a bed who sit down on the side, scrunches his face, looking more miserable than ever and looks up at him “Deeean, it's too hot.”

 Dean pats him on his knee and smiles. It's impossible to be angry at a half asleep Sam, especially when he actually got all right in the world to be complaining right now. The room is warmer than he could have imagined.

“I know, Sammy. It will be better soon, okay? I'll get the fan going and then it will be comfy in no time.”

 Sam just nods tiredly and lays his head on the pillow, feet still dangling from the side of the bed, to watch Dean turn the fan on.

 It takes some time and some curse words before the ancient once-upon-a-time-white fan start to spin with a loud whining noise.

Dean grins in victory and turns to his brother who seems to have missed his success and is instead once again sleeping.

 “What the hell is that sound?” Dad walks in with some bags and closes the door behind him.

Dean points to the fan and dad sighs.

 “Great.” Dad slides a hand across his face and actually gives Dean a tired small smile. “Alright Dean, get some sleep. I'll fix the protection.”

 And Dean goes to the bed, picks Sam's legs up from the side and takes his shoes off before undressing himself and laying down on top of the blanket next to his brother.

It's a miracle and a proof of Dean’s own exhaustion that Dean falls asleep, with the light, Dad fixing, Sam's heavy breathing next to his ear and that damn whining noise.

But sleep he goes, for at least a few hours before Sam starts kicking, turning and muttering that it was both quieter and less hot in the car.

Dean agrees.

 

_2007_

 

“I don't expect you to share your soul with me Dean, but at least give me some heads up if another hunter will take the case.” Ellen rest her elbows on the counter and leans in to get closer to Dean.

 “Ellen....I...” Dean looks down.

 “If you need me to put this in the trash, I will.”

 Dean looks up, surprised how she could read his inner thoughts. Psychic Ellen, who knew.

“Vrykolaka's are nasty things. If John Winchester left one alive, it must have been damn good reason too,” she says, rips the clipping apart and throws it in the trashcan.

 “Now,” she says before Dean has the chance of thanking her. “You better go stop your brother from researching.”

 

Sure enough, when Dean comes into the little room they're staying at Sam might be pretending to be asleep, but the computer is flashing its lights like someone just closed it a minute earlier.

Dean glares at it for a moment before climbing into bed. And it doesn't take long before Sam starts talking.

 “It was bad, wasn't it? Whatever happened?”

 Dean rolls around, sees Sam's angsty form, sighs. “Yeah...”

 “I don't really remember much. It gave me dreams, bad ones.That's all I remember. And the name of it.”

 “Sam... “

 “And I know those dreams it gave me haunted me years after, but the Vrykolaka was gone so there was no reason to be scared, but if it isn't...”

 Dean sits up and walks towards his brother, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “If you think that we would have left if it was any danger for you-”

 “I’m not scared of being in danger,” Sam says and sits up too. “But other people are, because we left the case open. Dean, we need to finish it off.”

 “No. We're not going, Sam, and that's final.”

 "You can't just tell me what to do.”

 “No,” Dean says and looks into his brother’s eyes. If there ever was a time for him to do the puppy dog eyes, it's now. “But I can beg you to let this one go.“

 “Dean…“

 “Sam, look, I wouldn’t ask you to stay out of this if it wasn’t important. You must know that.“

 Sam looks down at his feet, and Dean can almost hear his brain working.

“Fine, but you owe me an explanation.” Sam answers simply and lays down, kicking Dean with his feet.

 Okay, that was easy. Hopefully not too easy.

“Fine, but not now.” He stands up and lay down on his own bed, finishing the conversation with a “Night, Sammy,” hopefully never talking about it again.

 Except that he knows Sam. He sighs and rolls over, listening to his brothers quiet breathing. Remembering dad telling him Sam would find out one day, because secrets never stay secrets forever.

He thinks Sam has gone to sleep when his brother suddenly breaks the silence.

 “Since when does Dean Winchester beg?”

 “Since always, the ladies love it Sammy.”

 

  _Denton, Georgia 1995_

 

They eat breakfast at a diner right next to the motel.

Sam walks in declaring that “Oh My God they've got an air conditioner,” and sits down at the table looking more happy than he has been in a week, which is enough to get everyone in a much better mood.

Dad starts bringing up the case, and Sam happily shares the information about all he's been reading.

There are some possibilities about what it is and it needs more researching but dad seems happy about Sam’s job.

This case is all about teaching Sam do more than just tag along and stay in the car or motel rooms on hunts.

Dad have noticed Sam’s good eye for researching and is letting Sam do most of the work this time.

 There’s definitely been changes since Sam got to know the truth. More training and hunting for both of them. Dean is happy that they're learning more, so they can be more protected. But he's a bit nervous about Sam hunting. Or...well… not little. He's terrified. Not that he's ever admitting that.

 “You don’t like your pancakes, Sammy?” Dad asks, looking at Sam who’s only had a few bites from his meal.

 “They’re just so good I’m taking my time with them,” Sam answers and pours some more syrup over them not looking at dad.

 “Uhuh, and it got nothing to do with the fact you want to sit in a nice and cool diner all day?”

Sam looks up guilty, and Dad chuckles, the cool air making him in a good mood as well. “Believe it or not, we got things to do, and pancakes taste better when they’re warm. We need to hit the library and what’s to saythey don’t have air-conditioning?”

Sam eats them up in ten minutes.

 

It turns out the library don’t have air-conditioning. Well, they do, but it’s broken. The place is filled with yellow notes saying, “WARNING, the library is open but make sure to drink plenty of water. Any signs of dizziness and dehydration please leave. We’re not responsible for any hospital visits or deaths.”

It doesn’t stop the whatever’s killing people in town though, and they start researching.

And then they sit there, for hours. Reading all the old documents the library got, sweat dripping down their faces.

After Dean’s head shoot up after the sixth time nodding off in the last thirty minutes, dad finally stands up and declares that researching times is over.

Dean quickly gathers all the books, wanting to leave as fast as possible. Sam however is still sitting down.

 “I think I’m too hot to move. It’s like I’m stuck to this chair.”

 “It’s called sweat, genius.” Dean grins.

 “It’s like glue, I’m telling you, I can’t move.”

 “Stop being a drama queen Sammy,” Dad

says grumpily, “it’s lunchtime”.

 Sam’s eyes grow big “At the place near the motel?”

 Dad actually smiles a little. “If you want to.”

 Sam’s at the car before he and dad are even out of the door.

 

After lunch it’s time to do some more work, dad needs to check some things out in a nearby town. He surprises them though when he drops them off a local pool.

“We need to talk to someone here or something?” Dean says confused when they walk out of the car.

 “I thought we were talking to that guy in the mental hospital,” Sam says.

 "Nope,” Dad says. “Well, I am checking out the guy in the mental hospital, I don’t think it’s wise bringing two kids there.”

 “Then what are we doing here?” Dean says.

 “You two are staying here in the meantime. You need to hang out somewhere close to me.”

 “Oh,” Sam says. “I forgot to bring my second book.”

 “Really, Sam? I’d thought you would be in the pool the whole time,” Dad says with a

hint of a smile in his eyes.

 “We..” Sam gives the entrance an uncertain look. “We can go in?”

 “Yup,” Dad says and throws them a pair of old swimming trunks each and some money.

 “Two hours boys, be sure to behave.”

 “Well, go on then,” he says as they’re just standing there. Then Sam gets it and starts sprinting, Dean follows.

 “Dean!” Dad calls back. “Watch -“

 “I know dad!” Dean answers, continuing running after Sam.

 

It’s nice, hanging out a couple of hours at the pool. Sam and Dean spend all the time in the water swimming and splashing around. By the time dad gets back they both look like raisins.

 “Had fun?” Dad smiles as they’re climbing into the car.

 “They had a jumping tower!” Sam says excitingly and waves his arms just the way he did when he was jumping.

 Dean had laughed for fifteen minutes about that. “I thought you wanted to be in the water, Sammy, not fly away from it.”

 “Dude!” Dean says. “You’re splashing water on the upholstery.“

 Sam stops his gymnastics movements, but is still grinning widely.

 Dean sighs, pretending to be annoyed, smiling without showing Sam. “So, how did it go, dad?”

 This time, dad sighs. But he isn’t pretending.

 “The guy didn’t remember anything specific. Or if he did I couldn't get it out of him. But he kept muttering the word books the whole time.”

 “That rings a bell, Sammy?” Dad asks. He’s not answering though, so Dean looks back. Sam is lost in his own thoughts, looking out

the window. “Sam!”

 “Huh?” Sam says confused, the earlier energy gone, replaced with the tiredness from earlier plus two hours of playing in the pool.

 “The guy at the mental hospital kept saying the word book, that mean anything to you?”

Sam shrugs. “Could be lots of things,” he sighs. ”It’s strange that he survived though. And there’s not anything about him that fits the pattern.”

 Dean makes a face. “What pattern, Sammy? There isn’t one.”

 Sam rolls his eyes at him. “There’s always a pattern.”

 “So, what’s the pattern then geekboy?” Dean says.

 Sam meet Dad’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Well…” he says uneasy. “There’s not really one…yet.”

 Sam looks down for a bit and Dean rolls his eyes back at Sam. “It’s… three people have been killed, all in their home, no signs of a break in. And then the guy here that survived. It’s been in different locations and there’s no connection between the victims. At  least this time there’s so many possibilities about what it is, I don’t know what.”

 “And that’s why we’re here, Sammy,” Dad says. “To figure it out. Which we will.”

 Sam still looks upset and Dean winks at him, “Just keep your feet on the ground Birdie.”

Sam throws an old paper mug at him.

 

They go to the library after that, this time to take some books with them. Dean instantly likes the library better when he sees the superhot librarian at the register. She’s dressed in a thin light blue dress, her dark hair is in a neat knot and her face is thin with blue eyes and dark red lips curved in a beautiful smile. Dean almost drops his books and Dad mumbles something about teenage boys before declaring he’s leaving them there alone for a few hours.

When he comes to pick them again Dean declares he have no trouble going to the library anymore.

 “Awesome,” Dad says, starting the car up. “You’ll be in charge of research on our next case then.”

Sam laughs behind the huge book he’s reading and Dean gently kick him under the table.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ 2007 _

 

Dean wakes up the next morning with a gasp, images of an unconscious twelve year old Sam haunting his dreams. He curses and turns around toward Sam’s bed, which is empty and already made up neatly. He yawns and stays in the bed for a few minutes, trying to make his knee start moving before standing up slowly, knee creaking.

 He finds his brother in the Harvelle’s kitchen, sitting on a chair with a big cup of coffee, laughing at something Ellen is saying.

 “Morning,” Dean mumbles and limps over to the coffeepot and pours himself a cup.

 “You want some eggs, honey?” Ellen asks, already opening the fridge to take out the eggs.

 “How can I say no to your awesome scrambled eggs?” Dean grins.

 “Sam?” she asks, breaking the eggs in a big metallic bowl.

 “Of course,” he answers with a big smile, then goes back to his usual angsty look he 

always possesses.

 

Breakfast is good and after that it’s back to what they’ve been doing the last week. Nothing.

Well, in Sam’s case, he’s helping out at the  house when he’s not reading Harvelle’s library. Dean has teased him endlessly about being their maid as he runs around Dean with the vacuum cleaner or floor mop. And Dean swears he saw Sam with a purple feather duster once. Sam won’t admit it, but someday Dean will know the truth.

Dean has spent the time sitting. And sitting more. Which, hey, can feel great for a while. And it sure beats being on bedrest. But yeah, he’s going insane, even though the soap operas are good. 

It is time to leave after all. If they were at  Bobby’s they could have stayed for a bit, helped researching cases and stuff. But this time they had ended up at Harvelle’s instead. 

As Sam had put it, “Bobby would toss us out after a day because of your whining.” 

 

But now, Dean can walk around a lot more and really needs some change of scenery, a simple case would feel fine right now. They also don’t want to spend too much time with the other hunters that fill up the bar at nighttime, that could never end well. They are way too many people that want to hurt them or kill them. And it’s not only Dean who feels this way, Sam isn’t too keen on staying much longer either.

So after lunch they make the decision to leave, Ellen and Jo both giving them big hugs. Ash doesn’t hug them, thankfully (mainly considering the fact he isn’t always...dressed), but he sticks his head out from his room and salutes them.

It feels good to be back on the road, awesome in fact. Dean can’t stop smiling, AC/DC blaring in the speakers, the Impala’s gas pedal under his foot and Sam’s irritated face next to him (due to both the volume of the music and the fact he couldn’t stop Dean from driving).

 It doesn’t last for that long, though. After only two hours Dean has to admit he can’t keep driving, his knee stiff and swollen. Sam glares when they change seats, repeating once again how he had told Dean before that this would happen. Dean grins and stretches out as much as he can as Sam changes the seat to his size and lowers the music.

 They don’t really have anywhere special to go. Itching for a case, the plan is to drive up north, hit some towns on the way and see if they find something. Dean leans his head back and closes his eyes. It feels good not to have a plan, no one calling for help and no freaky visions. Just doing what they do, uncomplicated hunting.

 

Turns out Sam didn’t go north after all because Dean wakes up outside a gas station in the outskirts of freaking Missouri.

He finds Sam with a little pink basket, shopping some groceries inside. So far Sam’s picked up yoghurt, two apples, three bags of doritos, a pair of socks and two dry tuna sandwiches that’s laying in two neat piles.

 Dean storms up to him. “Oregon, Sam, we were going to Oregon. Or Montana, there’s always monsters in Montana.” 

_ And it’s far away from Georgia. _

Sam looks annoyed and picks up a water bottle with fruit flavor in his basket. Dean is momentarily distracted, staring at the yellow label. 

“Banana flavored water Sam? Honestly?” 

He makes a face then picks the bottle up from the basket and puts it back on the shelf while staring into Sam’s eyes, speaking between clenched teeth. “We. Are. Not. Going. To. Georgia.”

Sam sighs and takes an unflavored water bottle instead. “I wasn’t going to. Bobby called while you were having your little nap. Five people have randomly started to catch fire in Tennessee. Different places, different days.

 “So, someone else can take it.” Dean says.

 Sam looks annoyed. “I already said we’ll take it, Dean. And it’s not that far away.”

 “Oh no, not at all,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

 “Hey, we drove four days just because you felt like having that strawberry pie in Utah, last month.”

 “That was important,” Dean says and crosses his arms.

 “And dying people are not?” Sam answers.

 Dean gives him a look. “That’s low Sammy.” And marches back to the car.

 Sam comes back ten minutes later, dropping a bag in his lap, sitting down at in driver’s seat.

 “We don’t have another case Dean, and fire? Might have something to do with the demon.”

 Dean’s stomach makes that weird flip it always does when the demon’s mentioned. Uncomplicated hunting?

Yeah, there’s no such thing.

 

_ Denton, Georgia, 1995 _

 

Back at the motel, both of them are tired and unhappy to be back at the warm hotel with the whiny fan, quietly walking in the room dropping down on the couch. Dad turns on the fan that immediately starts complaining with its loud noise. 

“Okay boys. You two hang out here for a bit while I go get some food. We can’t go to the same place too many times.” And heads out the door before anyone can protest about being stuck.

Sam folds his arms in protest and pouts. Dean feels like doing the same, but he doesn’t.

“Come on Sam, at least he didn’t give us any chores. let’s watch some TV or something.”

 Maybe that will put Sam to sleep, god he hopes it does, his brother might be twelve but he could really use a nap right now.

Sam sits still for about two minutes, eyes drooping before starting to squirm. Over and over again until Dean’s had it. 

 “Sam, just sit still!”

 “I can’t, it’s too hot,” he whines.

 Dean drags a hand over his face. “Look,” he says stands up and gets the squeaky fan, standing it right in front of Sam. “Better?”

Sam nods.

 

Apparently Dean managed to fall asleep himself, because he wakes up with his head angled in a weird position and his left arm hurting from leaning on it. Glancing at his watch, it’s been about twenty minutes.

The tv-program has now changed to some kind of cartoon movie Dean has never seen before, and the fan is louder than ever, drowning out any sound from the TV. It’s still hot as a sauna in the room, and as Dean moves he can feel his clothes sticking to him.

Sam is still next to him, mouth hanging open, his eyes blinking owlishly at the TV, more asleep than awake.

Just as Dean starts wondering where on earth their dad is, the door opens and he stumbles in with a few bags he puts on the table, the smell of food filling the room.

Sam wakes up from his daze long enough to move only his head and gaze at dad for a second, then turning it back to watching the cartoon. Dean however jumps up feeling better after his little nap, stomach growling with the thought of food and starts helping dad unpack.

Dad sits down on the chair, wiping his sweaty forehead. “Geez, it’s hot outside. And I thought it would be cooler in here.”

Dean snorts, “Yeah, right,” and goes to get some plates for them. 

Dad stands up and fills up three dirty glasses with cold water. Dean hopes it’s cold at least.

Dean calls for Sam, who slowly comes to the table and sits down, drinking all the water in his glass making a face. Dean fills it up again, and drinks some of his own water. It’s lukewarm and tastes worse than it usually does, the chlorine almost hidden by the strong taste of metal and old water.

He sits down again and starts eating one of the hamburgers dad bought. Dad is already halfway through his, but Sam is just staring at his like he’s trying to figure out what it is. But when Dean starts throwing some fries on him he starts eating too.

 

2007

 

Dean knows he is grumpy. But really? He’s cooped up in the passenger seat, knee hurting and they’re driving toward the place Dean wants to get as far away from as possible. Toward signs of the demon that wants something with Sam. If he wants to be grumpy, he should be allowed too.

They spend the night at a really old motel, sign hanging awkwardly from its place. 

The man in the reception must be at least seventy years old and doesn’t seem to hear a word of what they’re saying when they're trying to book a room with two single beds. When they finally get their room it turns out to be a queen with a little kids bed. The room smells like an attic and it looks like no one’s been there since 1940. 

Dean is happy they’re on the ground floor, because he would be nervous about falling through the floor otherwise. He looks nervously up at the roof while Sam starts spreading out a salt line.

Dean insists on Sam sleeping in the kid’s bed, because that would be hilarious to see, but Sam just glares at him and plunks down on the moldy green couch instead.

Dean is awake most of the night, thinking way too much about Georgia while being on the lookout for ghosts. There are plenty of haunted motels and he wouldn’t be surprised if this was one of them.

There’s no ghosts luckily, at least not in their room. He almost wants to find out,but he’s too edgy to go ghost hunting. They’re up early the next morning anyway, Dean doesn’t complain about that, he wants to leave this place as much as Sam. Breakfast is eaten at a diner an hour away and Dean’s mood improves a lot, because if something can make him feel better, it’s pancakes. And these are awesome.

Also, Sam finally allows him to drive.

Once again, he can’t drive for too long, his knee protesting after a few hours. They stop by the side of the road and eat some ham sandwiches. The table is old and squeaks as they’re sitting and they’re a bit nervous it will fall down.

They’re not too far away now. Sam’s driving the last part of the way and Dean leans back in the passenger seat, leg stretched out and his head against the window.

“You doing okay?” Sam asks, lowering the music.

 Dean glares at him.

“You could take a pain pill, you know.”

“I’m fine,” Dean answers. He’s gotten some extra strong ones when he hurt his knee, but he’s hardly taken them. Sure it makes the pain go away, but they make him drowsy. Also, It’s better to keep them for emergencies.

Sam snorts.

“I am. Believe me, comparing to actually hurting it, this is nothing,” Dean answers.

Sam shifts uncomfortably for a bit and he can see Sam being troubled by thinking about that. “Come on Dean, just take one. Please?”

Dean glares again. But takes out his pills from his pocket and swallows one dry.

Sam looks pleased.

 

When he wakes up, he get the feeling something’s not right. The air from the window is chillier than before and he figures it’s gotten dark. He opens his eyes to find Sam looking guilty at him. Without asking he turns his head toward the foggy window, a familiar motel reaching his sight.

Dean can actually feel the fear arise in his body, like millions of little red ants climbing on him, starting from his toes and reaching further and further up until it reaches his mouth. 

He curses loudly and takes a hold of Sam’s collar. “Drive.”

And Sam looks freaked, with every right. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever used the voice he just used on Sam ever. That voice is more reserved for people who…hurt, or threaten Sammy.

“Dean...” Sam starts, but Dean doesn’t let him speak. They need to get out of here, they shouldn’t even be within hundred miles to this town.

“Put your foot on the damn pedal and drive Sam,” Dean says again in the same voice, but this time his fear can be heard clearly.

And Sam drives.

 

_ Denton, Georgia 1995 _

It’s a whole lot of researching after dinner. They think they know what it is now - a Vrykolaka and Dean had not liked the look of dad’s face when Sam had suggested it. Which means this time, they have a very complicated and dangerous case on their hands.

The problem isn’t what it is they're hunting anymore, it’s finding it and this time it isn’t easy. Victims have been both women and men, different ages but all over twenty five. Places have been all over town and it doesn’t seem like there’s a special pattern so far how it chooses it victims. 

And the only eyewitness, well, the guy in the mental hospital hadn’t been the best informant.

Even though Sam’s been complaining about the warmth, it seems like as soon he sticks his nose in the books he forgets about it. He works for three hours after dinner without a word, scribbling down notes with his right hand and wiping off the dripping sweat of his forehead with his left hand.

Dean gives up after two, drawing stick figures in his notebook instead.

“Dad?”

Dean looks up, completely lost in his word with the adventures of his stick man Geoff. 

Sam has that look on his face he gets when he got some good news. 

Dad is looking up from his books as well, putting down his fourth cold beer on the table. “Got something, Sam?”

Sam smiles, “We might have another eyewitness.

Dad looks puzzled and stands up to walk over to Sam. “And who would that be?”

“The second victim Bryan’s mom,” Sam says.

“And why do you think that?” Dad says, crossing his arms in disbelief.

“It’s only mentioned briefly. It didn’t occur to me until now,” Sam says slowly and puts his pen between his teeth while digging through his papers, taking it out while finding the right paper. “Here!” Sam holds it up and starts reading from the news clipping. 

“Bryan’s mother who was on a short visit says, “He was such a lovely man….”

Dad quirks his eyebrows and shakes his head. “I can’t believe I missed that.”

Sam loses his smiles for a bit. “I did too, the first twenty times I read it; it’s really hard to catch it because of the way they’ve written it.

Dad looks proudly at Sam. 

“Well that was good work.” He glances at the clock on the wall which reads 11.07 pm. 

“And now, I think we should get some rest so we can go and visit Bryan’s mom tomorrow, wherever she lives.”

“Hey,” Dean says, getting an idea. “I think this kind of work deserves an ice cream,” and grins towards Sam.

Dad gives Dean a skeptical look, “Dean…”

“Oh come on, Dad,” Dean says and smiles. “If we’re going to get any sleep tonight we need to cool down, it’s like two hundred degrees in here. And it takes like ten minutes to go to the gas station.”

Dad raises his arms in defeat, probably too tired to argue. “Fine, but don’t take too long”.

Why this really small town has a 24/7 gas station is a mystery to Dean, but he’s not complaining. To walk outside the door is heaven. The sun is gone and it’s still hot, but there’s a breeze, an actual breeze outside that feels wonderful.

The man at the register is in his forties, grey hair starting to take over his brown long hair. He’s watching them suspiciously over his book while they’re picking out their ice cream but gives them a smile as they pay for it without causing any troubles.

They’re both finished with their ice-cream once they’re back at the motel and Sam gives Dean such a sad look about going back into the warm room, Dean laughs and motions for them to sit on a bench close by.

The bench is still a bit warm from the sun, proof that it’s been a really hot day. 

Sam leans against Dean as they sit down. “I can’t believe dad missed Bryan’s mom was here,” he says.

“I guess it happens, sometimes Dad can miss something. That’s why it’s important to read through things over and over again and work as a team,” Dean says, feeling that he’s given the one and only weekly advice.

He leans his head back looking up at the sky where you can clearly see all the stars glowing while Sam’s weight is getting heavier and heavier on his arm.

He hears a sound and looks up, dad is walking towards them and sits down next to Sam.

“Sorry,” Dean says apologizing for taking so long.

Dad looks up at the sky too for a few seconds. “It’s nice out here,” he says. Dean nods.

It feels good, the three of them sitting quietly, no working, no traveling and no fighting. Dean can’t remember the last time they all just sat still for a while together.

 

_ 2007 _

 

They don’t get far. Sam’s driving fast but it’s not enough.

She’s standing there, in the middle of the road and Sam steps on the break hard. Dean yells at him to drive, please just drive Sammy. But it’s too late. The car spins half around and stops right before her, the Impala’s headlights working like a big spotlight.

She hasn’t changed one bit, her dark long hair blowing in the wind, pale evil eyes staring intensely at Dean. Her lips curl into a little smile and Dean loses the ability to breathe for a few seconds.

Sam is frozen in his spot, confused at what is happening, but at the same time Dean can see recognition in Sam’s face. A memory coming back.

“Drive,” Dean repeats quietly and then a bit louder. “Drive.”

And Sam tries, but the car isn’t moving.

She laughs, “Not so fast, boys,” and flicks her fingers.

The car doors open and an invisible force knocks them out from the car on the damp and cold pavement. Dean can feel his head connecting with the hard surface and the metallic taste of his blood filling his mouth.

“Sam!” he yells.

“Dean,” he hears back, and Dean feels so relieved.

He stands up, walking toward Sam who meets him halfway, both turned towards her, until they’re standing right in front of her.

She leans her head to the side, staring right at Sam before shifting her gaze to Dean. 

“Little brother’s not so little anymore, is he, Dean?”

Dean swallows hard.

She smiles again. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long, long time, Dean.” She giggles. 

Her expression falls. “Well, let’s get the show started then, shall we?” She flicks her hand again and then she’s gone.

 

_ Denton, Georgia 1995 _

 

Dean wakes up to Sam tossing around in a nightmare. He blows out a breath and drags a hand over his face, which is all sticky and wet from the heat, and nudges his brother. 

“Sam.” Sam doesn’t wake up however, his head rolling back and forth in distress. 

Dean sits up, leaning on his side and shakes Sam’s arm softly, now concerned because there are tears running down Sam’s cheeks. 

“Sammy?” he says a bit louder and Sam 

draws in a breath and opens his eyes, breathing deeply for a few seconds.

“You okay?” Dean asks groggily, still holding his hand on Sam’s arm. 

But Sam just closes his eyes again and rolls over, his wet cheek nestled against Dean’s shoulder and starts snoring lightly.

Dean stares at him for few seconds. It’s light outside, sun pouring in through the curtains and Dean looks over at the other bed where his dad is still sleeping. Then he glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand noticing it’s five am. He drops his head back on the pillow and goes back for sleep too.

But not for long.

An explosion wakes them up.

All of them are sitting up in bed, dad has the shotgun raised and they’re all looking around frantically for the cause.

Dad stares at them “Isn’t it.. very quiet?” he asks and Dean spots it. 

The whiny fan is black, some pieces laying around it. 

Sam looks at it with big eyes and dramatically raises the question, “Oh no, what will we do?”

“Well,” Dad says. “Talking to the manager is one way.” He stands up and stretches. “It’s good, we’re up early. Get dressed boys, time to go running.”

Sam groans and Dean checks the clock. 5:17.

 

They’re not back until two hours later, having done some sparring as well. With the sun up, it’s starting to get really hot again by the time when they’re eating breakfast and Sam and Dean are both staring longingly at their swimwear hanging over one of the chairs. 

They know however there’s no chance their dad will let them go swimming again, they’re too far into this case right now. While dad is finding out where Bryan’s mother is living Sam and Dean are set to the task – read as much about Vrykolakas as they can. Again. 

They open the window in the room as much as they can, sitting on one chair each next to the window. And they do read a lot, even though half the time is spent throwing ice at each other. Luckily they manage to clean the mess up before dad gets back.

They don’t find anything new. It’s hard, because there’s a lot of different lores about Vrykolakas, all claiming different things. Vrykolakas is the beginning of the vampire lore, but they’re not the same at all. First - vampires don’t even exist. 

Vrykolakas presence can probably induce nightmares in whole towns and then they somehow drink their victim’s blood without inducing any wounds. There are both claims that they live in graveyards and claims that they don’t. 

There’s also been talk around town that there is someone at night knocking on doors. And according to some legends, that’s how the Vrykolaka chooses its victims. 

Bryan’s mom Veronica lives two hours away, so after a quick lunch they all drive to talk to her. Sam is staying in the car while Dean and dad go knock on her door. This time they go for reporters, and it might be hard to convince Veronica a twelve year old is working for the paper. Also, it’s always harder getting out juicy information when there’s a twelve year old present.

Turns out Veronica isn’t home yet, which means, to Dean’s  _ delight _ \- stakeout. It’s definitely what Dean hates most about hunting. The waiting. Just sitting in the car for hours waiting for something to happen. Well, Dean guesses it beats the sitting outside for hours in rain or snow waiting for something to happen. They’ve done that pretty many times too. So waiting it is.

Dad is, as he always do in situation like this, staring as hard as he can at the house. Dean is more lazily staring at the house. Sam is just laying down in the backseat, reading. There’s no need for all three of them to be alert considering they’re only waiting for someone to come home. And Dad is not that stupid, Sam may be calmer than other twelve years olds, but a stakeout without entertainment for a few hours is not a good idea.

It takes three hours for Veronica to come home. By that time it has miraculously started raining and the sky is just getting darker and darker big clouds moving in. Dean opens his eyes as dad hits him on his shoulder and he can see that Veronica’s garage door is open, through the rain stained window.

Sam has fallen asleep in the back and they decide to leave him without waking him up. He can’t go in anyway and it’s unsaid that Sam could use the sleep. Dad says Sam would just whine if he got left behind and leaves a note on the front seat so Sam won’t freak out in case he woke up.

Veronica is like eyewitnesses usually are, not very happy to see them. She already talked to the police and she doesn’t want to be interviewed again.

Dad however knows how to handle these situations, so not long after they’re sitting in her yellow flower couch handing her tissues as she cries.

“He was a sweet boy. Such a sweet boy,” Veronica says and blows her nose.

Dad nods sympathetically and hands her another tissue. “So did he enjoy working in Denton?”

Veronica nods. “He was so happy having his own place. And he really liked his job.”

“So everything was fine when you were there?” Dad asks.

“He was happy” Veronica answers and starts crying again loudly for a few minutes before calming down again. “I’m sorry, I’ve been sleeping so terrible lately. Nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” dad asks, sharing a look with Dean.

“Yeah, I’ve just been to the doctors because of it. Woke up with a nosebleed last night. All the stress you know.”

 

 “You think she’s next?” Dean asks as they leave the house.

“Hard to say,” Dad says. “But that would be my guess. According to the lore they spread nightmares just by being close, making whole towns sleep badly. On the other hand I heard they terrorize only their victims with nightmares before killing them. And the nosebleed seem worrying, but I’m not sure it would have something to do with the  Vrykolaka.”

Dean nods. “Think we should keep an eye on her?”

“Yeah, I’ll drive you boys home and stay here tonight.” Dad looks thoughtful. “It’s strange though, all the other victims were from Denton. I don’t get why the Vrykolaka would move so sudden, even before we arrived.”

Sam is still asleep in the backseat when they return but he wakes up as soon as dad starts the car, sitting up straight with his hair sticking out in every direction there is. “Wha happn’d?”

“We got to talk to her Sammy,” Dad says while pulling away from their parking spot.

“And?”

“She couldn't say much unfortunately. She was asleep when he died and didn't notice anything. I’m going to go back here tonight though. I have a feeling she might be the next victim.”

“Did you ask about the…oh no,” Sam says and Dean turns around to see what the matter is. He’s horrified to see blood all over his brother.

“What the..” Dean says and dives to Sam who puts a hand out to stop him.

“It’s just a nosebleed Dean, jeez, just find some paper will ya?” Sam says, pinching his nose.

“You okay?” Dad asks, glancing in the rearview mirror at Sam while stopping by the side.

“I’b fibe,” Sam answers while Dean hands him a roll of toilet paper.

Dad nods and start the car again. “Must be the change of weather. Let’s just get you home so you can get cleaned up.”

“Stop looking at me like that Dean!” Sam says and removes the bloodied paper from his nose. “See it’s stopped already.”

Dean turns around and looks at his father.

“It’s the weather, Dean. It’s happened before,” Dad says calmly. But his eyes say something different and Dean’s stomach makes an unhappy jolt.

 

They get back by dinnertime, picking up some food along the way. Dad doesn’t even leave the car, just drops them off.

They start watching some old black and white movie about cowboys but before they’re even hallway through Sam declares he’s got a headache and retreats to bed.

Dean tries not to let his worries be shown but Sam isn’t easily fooled and makes an attempt to roll his eyes as Dean hands him a bag of frozen peas. He squints his eyes after that, pain apparently worse. “What?” Dean says. “Could help.”

Sam plucks the bag of peas on his head and lays down on the bed and falls asleep within minutes.

Dean finishes the movie and goes to bed about an hour later. Sam is sprawled across the whole bed on his back snoring softly. The now very wet pea bag has fallen off right where Dean is supposed to sleep if he could fit. He sighs and picks it up from the now soaked mattress and decides to sleep on dad’s bed. He won’t be home anyway.

He wakes up a couple of hours later to Sam having another nightmare. He’s muttering and thrashing around as Dean approaches him. Trying to shake his brother awake he gets something sticky and wet on his hand. He feels a pang in his stomach and quickly turns the light on.

Sure enough the nosebleed is back and Dean has to help a confused and half asleep Sam out of his shirt and into the other bed so he won’t get blood all over himself. At least Sam falls asleep as soon as the nosebleed has stopped, which is quickly. But it leaves Dean more worried than before and he sits down next to Sam, the shotgun ready in his lap.

 

2007

 

“Let’s go,” Dean says, pulling on Sam’s arm. The road is deserted and dark, no cars, no people, no her.

 “Dean, what…” Sam starts, but Dean won’t let him. “Let’s get the hell out of here Sam.”

The car is starting now, and Sam is speeding. There’s blood dripping from his hands on the steering wheel and Dean quickly panics and starts inspecting it. As well as he can, at least. It’s not easy, because Sam is driving and kind of needs his hands for that. It’s not bad though, Sam had just caught himself with his hands after flying out of the car. It must hurt like a bitch, but it’s nothing deep.

Dean’s the one with a pretty wound on his forehead, but it’s not deep either.

“Dean, what just happened?” Sam asks after driving for a bit and they’re both a bit calmer.

“How should I know?” Dean answers, not looking at Sam.

“Well, clearly you know something about this considering you wouldn’t share the details before.” Sam sounds pissed. And that’s exactly what Dean feels.

 “I told you,” he says angrily, “I told you to leave this alone.”

 "And you thought I would?” Sam asks, with every right. Because Dean should have known, he should have known from the very first beginning that Sam would never leave this alone.

“Well, apparently we’re both idiots,” Dean answers and lets out a breath, once again leaning his head against the window while pressing a scarf against his head wound.

“You didn’t hurt your knee anymore, did you?” Sam asks quietly. Dean closes his eyes for a second.

“No.”

“Concussion?” Dean can hear the worry in his brother’s voice.

“No,” he answers again and Sam lets him be.

At least until Dean declares Sam has to stop the car.

“What? I thought we were trying to get away as fast as possible.”

“Just stop the car, Sammy,” Dean says through clenched teeth, opening the car door before Sam has the chance to stop the car completely, letting all the contents of his stomach out on the wet, kind of green grass by the side of the road.

He can hear Sam cursing and running around the car, feeling his hands on him as he stops puking.

Dean takes a deep breath, swallowing back bile in his throat before dealing with the task of telling Sam he’s perfectly all right. Sam doesn’t listen of course and checks for a concussion three times before snarling at Sam to cut it out.

He sits back in the car and closes the door. Sam goes back to his side. “Let’s…” Dean begins, as Sam starts the car. “Let’s just … not buy sandwiches from weird looking gas station for a while, okay?”

Sam just nods.

 

_ Denton, Georgia 1995 _

 

Their dad comes home at four am and gets a bit alarmed at first being held at gunpoint by Dean, then at seeing the bloody bed.

After Dean has explained he sits down on the couch holding his head in his hands and it takes some time before he talks. “I couldn’t save her. Veronica. It was too fast for me, I didn’t even see it. Just saw a shadow.” He stands up. “Get some sleep Dean, we’ll try to solve this tomorrow. I’ll keep watch.”

Dean nods and head towards the bed “Dad? You don’t think…?”

Dad looks at him and give him a little smile. “Get some sleep Dean.”

 

Dean wakes up at eight. Sam is sitting in the couch and eating a bowl of cereal while watching some cartoons on mute. Their dad is asleep on the other bed. Probably a normal family picture, if it wasn’t for the gun within arms reach from a twelve year old. 

Dean sits down next to Sam who hardly seems to notice him. “You okay?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Sam answers and puts the spoon in his mouth, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

He looks too pale, Dean thinks but it’s probably the light, he needs to get a grip. “You remember you had another nosebleed?” 

Sam shakes his head. “How about the nightmare? You remember what it was about?” 

He shakes his head again and Dean gets annoyed. “It’s been two nights in a row now. Sam, you listening?” 

Sam turns his head toward Dean and shrugs. “I don’t know Dean. I don’t even remember waking up during the night. So what? It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m just wondering,” Dean says and leans back further into the couch. “When did you get up anyway?”

“About five. Dad was still awake but I told him to go to bed.” Sam sighs and turns off the TV and looks at the stack of books on the table in front of them. “I should get started on these.”

“No new ideas yet?”

Sam shakes his head. “No, and I’ve read through everything about Vrykolakas so many times and I just don’t get who it could be. Usually Vrykolakas have some kind of method of picking its victims. The murders have been so random here, Dean.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

_2007_

 

They find a motel about three hours later. Dean wants to keep going, but really, they're both exhausted and Sam's hands and his forehead need to be looked after. The asphalt wasn't the cleanest one.

The motel is small but considering they're out in the middle of nowhere it's empty as far as they can tell. The old lady the reception looks so scared when they walk in so Dean leaves the room immediately to stand by the Impala letting Sam work his charm.

And true enough, Sam comes out eight minutes later, keys dangling in one of his hands and a whole package with band-aids.

Sam lay down on his bed immediately and Dean give him a gentle kick to make him sit up. Sam follows him to the bathroom washing his hands off. Dean may be used to blood, but it never feels good watching the pink water from his brothers hands, so he turns around to check out the bandaids from the old lady.

Turns out there are…camels on them. Grey with pink camels. The water turns off so he walks in again waving the package. "Feel like having some camel bandaids on you?"

Sam looks at him confused and groans when he sees the pattern. "You do realize we have to wear these," he says.

"Ehm..why?" Dean asks. "You gave me a pair of socks last month and you don't see me putting them on top of my head".

Sam rolls his eyes. "Because it's polite Dean. You have to wear what people give you."

Sam just rolls his eyes again and Dean grins and walks up to him opening their own bag and taking out a bandage.

Ten minutes later all the cuts are taken care of on both of them and Sam goes straight for bed and falls asleep. Dean throws a blanket across his brother and chuckles as he sees the camel-bandaids on top of the other bandages covering Sam's hands.

Dean sits down on his own bed leaning his head in his hands, feeling his own bandaid right across his forehead where Sam had promptly put it.

There's been no sign so far what she meant by starting the show, but he knows it can't be any good. He also knows whatever it is, it won't be fun for Sam.

 

_Denton, Georgia 1995_

 

"I think I got something!" Sam almost screams with excitement. It's almost lunch time and Dad is away doing...something. Dad's not always clear exactly what he does when he disappears. Dean is working on cleaning the guns while Sam is going through notes and files about all the victims.

"Well..kind of at least," Sam continues. He stands up from the table, grabs a big bunch of papers and settles down next to Dean on the bed he's sitting on.

"Look," Sam says and hands Dean a paper. "Sasha Winston. College student. Charles Myers. History teacher. Randolph Rogers. Janitor at a bunch of public building and then Bryan Reed, a small town lawyer with a huge passion with world war history".

"Okay" Dean put down the gun he's cleaning, waiting for an explanation.

"Where," Sam continues "would all these people go?"

"Well I'm assuming they all need to use the bathroom sometimes."

Sam giggles. "No stupid. Well yeah, but no. The library!"

"And why is that?"

"Look, Sasha probably went there to study, Charles - I mean history teacher, he probably loved books and maybe needed to check up facts sometimes, Randolph was the janitor and Bryan would read anything there was about World War I and I saw the library had a pretty good section with that."

It sounds good, but Dean can't help too think it's a little too far stretched.

"What about Veronica?"

Sam looks down for a second before answering, as in doubt. "A diversion."

Dean almost laugh out loud. "A diversion?"

"Yeah, the Vrykolaka knew we were heading here and created a diversion so we won't get the connection to the library."

Dean gives Sam his best skeptical look.

"Or..." Sam continues, "she went to the library when she was visiting."

"Why would she do that?"

"Maybe she needed a book. That's kind of what the library is for. C'mon Dean, it's like the first lead we got. At least we can check it out."

"You're right Sammy. It's good thinking."

Sam smiles. "Well, hopefully dad thinks so too." His brow furrows. "Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Dean shrugs. "We don't even know where we he went. But we should probably call him. It's been a few hours now."

"You don't think he will be mad? It's not exactly an emergency."

"I hope not. I mean, we got something in the case. Plus, he's been gone a long time." A little bit too long, Dean thinks, but he doesn't want to say it out loud.

Sam nods and starts packing up his papers.

Dean goes to the phone and dials the number, hoping dad won't yell at him for calling the expensive cell phone. But not a signal goes through and a voice informs him that the number has been disconnected.

Dean immediately goes cold. Of course he could be in a bad service area, but suddenly Dean gets a very bad feeling.

Sam is looking at him though and he smiles. "No answer. How about some lunch? I can make us the grand meal of mac and cheese."

Dean tries calling again after lunch but the same thing happens and Sam seems to catch the vibe that Dean is feeling.

"Do you think Dad got to the same conclusion and went after the Vrykolaka himself?" he asks.

Dean is quiet for a while because the same thought has gone through his mind. "Yeah," he says. "Maybe."

"But he wouldn't right?" Sam says. "Not... not without telling us? We were supposed to help on this case."

"I know Sam, it's just. I know he didn't like the idea of us hunting a Vrykolaka in the first place. He might have thought it was getting too dangerous."

"Why?"

"I don't know Sam," he lies. He's not bringing up his suspicions.

"Do you think he thinks I'm a target?" Sam asks quietly then. So much for not talking about that.

Dean looks down and confesses, "Yeah."

"Do you think that?" Dean looks at Sam, not happy about the question. Stupid brother, Dean thinks. Too smart for his own good. However there's no point in denying that either.

"Yeah, I think so," he answers.

Sam crosses his arms. "Well I don't. I don't fit the pattern AT. ALL. The Vrykolaka hasn't taken any kids. The nosebleeds are just a coincidence. It's been hot, then cold. It's not the first time I've had a nosebleed. Also - there's not proof anywhere they actually induce nosebleeds."

"And the nightmares?" Dean asks.

"Well, I'm twelve. And we're hunting monsters that are killing people in the same town we're in. One victim was killed in a house not even five minutes from here. Do you really think it's that strange?"

Sam sounds so bossy that Dean have to laugh. "I guess you're right."

And Sam does have a good point and it feels so good hearing Sam say it. So far the only reassurance he's had have been dad's "don't talk about it" and him trying to hide he's worried. And that have been, to be fair, not very comforting at all.

Both of them are getting real nervous by the afternoon though. Dad would have told them where he was going if he intended to be gone this long. Even if it would have been a lie exactly where he would be.

"Maybe we should call Uncle Bobby?"

Dean shakes his head. "Dad would be so pissed."

"I guess," Sam says in defeat.

"Maybe we can go to the library though," Dean continues. He's been thinking it a while, but debating whether it's stupid or not.

Sam's head snaps toward him. "And that would make dad NOT pissed?"

"Just to look around of course, nothing weird. We've been there before alone."

"And when dad finds out we went there after he told us to stay put?" Sam asks. Dean knows he got him, though, because Sam has the look of excitement all over his face.

"We tell him we needed to check something out in the books about the case. Which is not a lie."

"And if something happens?" His expression has changed from excited to worried.

"As I said, we've been there will happen. If it's there, it won't do anything in a place filled with people. And we're not going to try and attack it. Just look around." It should be fine. And now that Dean is more convinced Sam is not a target they shouldn't be in any danger at all.

Sam bites his lip, thinking. "He really shouldn't get mad. Well, not forever at least. Especially because he probably is in trouble in the first place. Also, it would take Bobby too long to get here."

"Dad is going to kill us."

"Shut up Sam."

"And not just kill us. He is going to do it really slow, like first he's going to use a knife and..."

"I said shut up Sam."

What they're actually doing is breaking into the library. So Sam kind of has a point. Dean however is too busy trying to open the window in the back while standing on Sam's back trying not to crush him. He can think about their dad killing them later.

As they got to the library it had been closed. Which had been another bad sign because the library should not be closed according to the sign on the door. Obviously they had taken the decision to try and get in. The Impala had not been around, so neither dad or the Vrykolaka should be in there. Like before, they're just going to look for clues.

The happy sound of the lock on the window opening makes Dean grin widely and he jumps down from Sam.

Sam groans and reaches out his hand to get some help getting up. "You need to eat less Dean."

"And you need to eat more so you can handle me standing on you," Dean answers.

Despite the daylight coming in through the windows there's still something dark about the place. Dean is reminded of that time he and his dad broke into the library in a small town in Idaho to desperately look up some books. This time though, it feels more scary. Which to be fair might have something to do with the fact there's a loose monster somewhere and dad is not with them.

"So," Dean whispers. "Tell us the plan, Sherlock?" Sam looks very proud as he is getting the question and Dean has to hide a smile. It does feels good having Sam with them on a case, finally, after all these years hiding the truth from him. Even though Dean thought it was scary at first to put his little brother in danger.

"Well. The library is probably the place the Vrykolaka chooses its victims, since it kills them at their home. So either it's someone on the staff, or a frequent visitor, and since there are obviously no visitors now...well except us... although I think we're more like burglars than visitors..."

"Sam, get to it."

"Well, there are only three people working here. And we should start with looking at their lunchroom or locker room or whatever they have here."

They find the staffroom in the back. It's a small little room with an old wooden table, a sad little fridge and some shelves and hooks for the staff. Sam starts looking through the fridge while Dean looks at the few items left by the staff. The times they've been at the library, they've only seen two staff members. An old guy who showed them the wrong books that they asked for and then the woman Dean kind of got a crush on (not that he's admitting that). The only thing they know about the third person is that he is forty years old and is named Neil. Which Dean thinks sounds suspicious in itself for some reason.

Sam has just found a molded pack of ham while Dean has found nothing more than a pair of gloves, a checkered shirt and a broken umbrella, when they hear footsteps.

Dean utters a word his dad would not be proud of and they both run to hide in the best but still terrible place to hide in - the small bathroom.

Given the place they're in, it's not a matter of if they will be found, more about when and by whom.

Dean strategically places himself in front of Sam and loads the gun he thankfully took with him.

"Hello?" a female voice calls out. "Is anyone there?"

We're breathing too loud, Dean thinks. But he stands still.

"Hello?" the woman asks again but seems to give up and they can hear footsteps of her leaving.

"Phew" Sam says. "That was so clo-"

And then the door opens.

 

2007

 

When Dean wakes up a few hours later his stomach is hurting. Not that he's feeling sick, but like something's wrong, something will happen. Hearing the puking from the bathroom he realizes it already has.

"Sam?" He says loudly making way towards the door. "Sam?"

The retching noises stop and Sam answers him with a shaking voice. "I'm kind of busy Dean."

"Oh" Dean says. "You okay?" He's rewarded with more retching sounds.

Sam comes out fifteen minutes later. "I think I got what you got," he says and scrunches his nose. "Except worse it seems. Let's not eat sandwiches from that place again. You're not sick are you?"

"Nah, stomach is just a little bit unhappy," he lies, knowing perfectly well that him being sick yesterday had nothing to do with sandwiches and neither does Sam's sickness.

"So," Sam says and sits down on the edge of his bed. "Let's hear it."

"Hear what?" Dean asks.

"Cut the bullshit, Dean. You've been hiding something from the get go and we both know that the thing that just beat the crap out of us is the same Vrykolaka like last time. The one that kidnapped us, you know."

"Oh," Dean answers. "You remember that."

"Oh, I do," Sam answers and gives Dean a glare before bolting for the bathroom.

Dean stands up and grabs his jacket. "I'll be back soon."

"We're not done with this talk…ugh." He hears Sam's muffled voice before leaving the motel.

He's reluctant to leave Sam, but on the other hand he needs some time to think, he could use some coffee and Sam could use… something.

Luckily it's not far to the store, it's right across the street and he can even see their door from the window. He still runs through, grabbing supplies in his speed. As fast as he can without hurting his knee, at least.

"Something burning?" the cashier asks dryly. He's got slicked backed hair and thick square glasses on top of a cocky smile.

Dean glances at his motel door again and then glares at him and put his stuff on the bench. The guy takes forever, like he's trying to piss Dean off. It's working, but Dean decides to go with the calmer approach. He hasn't got time for trouble.

"Okay listen, my little brother's sick okay? So I'd appreciate if you could you know… hurry it up a bit." The guy gives him something that could be taken for a smile or a snarl but starts scanning the stuff a bit faster.

But that might have something to do with Dean casually showing his gun.

When they're finally done Dean runs across the street as fast as he can with the coffee in his hand but almost get a heart attack when he sees that their door is slightly ajar.

Inside though Sam is calmly sitting on the couch nursing a glass of water.

"Why the hell is this door open?" Dean declares placing the bag on the table.

"Have you smelled this room lately?" Sam answers.

Dean sniffs a bit and the smell of vomit and sweat isn't pleasant but he closes the door anyway. "Do you remember we have a crazy supernatural creature after us Sammy?"

"Hmm," Sam says calmly and put his feet up on the table. "I think I do. Are we talking about the same crazy supernatural creature that got you so worked up I don't think I ever seen anything like it."

"What?"

"You're scared Dean. Scared out of your mind. I've never seen you so freaked out," Sam says bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not scared Sam."

"Oh yes you are, I thought you were gonna crap yourself when we saw her in Denton last night." Sam puts his feet down and look into Dean's eyes. "So tell me, Dean. Why are you so scared?"

"C'mon Sam."

"I want to know exactly what happened, so spill it."

Dean exhales slowly, takes a sip of his coffee and moves to sit down on one of the beds. "Well, it's like you said. She was after you as a kid, almost killed you and now, well, she's after you again."

"But why?" Sam asks. "And what exactly happened? I don't remember anything after she knocked us out until we were miles away and you guys had rescued me. I mean why isn't she dead?"

"Because it's complicated Sam."

"Well that's not a good enough answer," Sam says but is starting to look a bit green again so Dean hands him the trashcan and is once again saved from answering as Sam starts going again. When he's done this round Dean gives him a bottle of Coke and sits down on the couch too, eyeing his pale and it seems now feverish brother.

"Because running was the only way to save you, and now when she's found you she wants to finish the job."

 

_Denton, Georgia 1995_

 

The woman screams, Sam screams. And although Dean doesn't really want to admit it, he has to face the fact that he does too.

When the screaming stops and Dean has tried his best to hide the shotgun behind his back they see that it's the woman who works at the library who has found them.

"What in gods name are you two doing in here?" the woman exclaims and puts a hand to her heart.

"Well..eehm..." Sam says in a shaky voice.

"We got locked in, ma'am," Dean continues.

The woman stares at them.

"Locked in?"

Sams nods intensely.

"Since yesterday?" She looks at Dean, who nods slowly.

Bad lie.

To both of their surprise she gives them a huge smile. "Oh, you poor boys."

Dean is just about to give Sam a "what the hell" look, but before he manages she pulls them toward her and gives them a suffocating hug. Dean is thankfully close to the corner that has a trashcan, and quickly dumps the gun there while she's hugging them and fortunately she doesn't hear the thump. When she let them go he can feel the heat coming from his cheeks, despite the situation he can't help it. Smooth, Dean.

"Oh you poor boys," she says again. "You must be so hungry." And then she digs through her handbag and pulls out two jars with meatball soup. "I've just been out shopping. Please sit down, I'll make you something."

She turns around to the stove and finally Dean looks over at Sam and he almost burst out laughing.

Sam's got the funniest expression on his face, ever. It's a nice mixture of shock and disgust, like he quite doesn't understand what's happening.

And before they know it they have one bowl each in front of them with meatball soup.

Which is very weird, because who walks around with meatball soup in their handbags? Looking at her closer, Dean can't help to notice her beauty has turned into more of a evil queen beauty.

"Eat my poor darlings," the lady says and smiles, kind of creepily and Dean's warning bells go right off.

Sam turns his face towards Dean with a "no way I'm eating this" expression, clearly sensing danger as well.

Unfortunately Dean doesn't have the time to be proud before everything goes black.

 

_2007_

 

Sam seems unimpressed at Dean's answer.

But before Dean has to answer to that the door opens up and  _she_  is standing in their doorway, smiling brightly at them.

And it's funny, she has the same outfit as she had all those years along, looking like she's come straight from a 90's fashion magazine, and for a moment Dean feels like he's sixteen again.

Sam and Dean jump up fast though, guns ready. She rolls her eyes, shakes her head and with the snap of her fingers they're suddenly back In that same graveyard in Denton where everything went down.

Well, Dean thinks. At least we're not tied up.

Snap.

Rope winds itself around Dean as soon as he's had the thought. He blames that one on himself.

Dean looks over at Sam who is standing next to him. Apart from the ropes tied all around him, he does look better, so that's always something.

The Vrykolaka is standing right before them. And she looks happy enough to have won the biggest price at the lottery.

"Wow, the Winchester boys. Finally in my possession."

She eyes them up and down, smiling.

"Too bad about your dad though, would have been nice to have the whole set. Just like old times." She smirks at their expressions. "Aaaw, too soon?"

She turns, and starts walking around the gravestones making ticking noises, until she comes up to them again.

"So quiet. You used to be way more fun, Dean. All chatty."

"Yeah, well maybe I grew up," Dean replies. He doesn't need to look at Sam to know he is making a disbelieving face at that comment. Which would be fun, if they weren't kidnapped by a crazy monster.

She shrugs. "Still, way more fun."

"What do you want with us? Sam asks.

She smiles. "Look, he talks. You, little Sammy, on the other hand were way more quiet."

"I believe I was unconscious at the time," Sam answers.

She nods.

"Well." She looks at Dean. "Thing is, me and Dean here, made a deal."

"Great," Sam mutters, and Dean winces.

She sniggers. "What, Dean! You didn't tell him about it?" She twirls around. "Well, that just makes this oh, so much funnier."

"Yeah," Sam says dryly. "I'm laughing my ass off."

"But why put us here?" Dean asks her before she has time to continue. Keep the monsters talking for as long as possible. That's hunter rule number one if you're out of a weapon. "I mean it was you who got Sam sick, right?"

"Yup, all me. But that was just to scare you Dean. Now, I want to see it all myself."

"All what Dean? What did you do?" Sam asks. And he doesn't sound very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Denton, Georgia 1995_

* * *

When Dean comes around everything is really fuzzy. At first he doesn't remember anything and then the library comes rushing back to him and he sits up, groaning, still not seeing clearly at all.

"Oh, look who's finally awake." He hears a woman's voice. And of course a voice that belongs to the woman in the library. He blinks a few times and suddenly sees clearly.

He's sitting a up, leaning against a gravestone. The woman, or well, Vrykolaka is standing in front of him, staring joyfully at him.

"What?" is his very clever response. Even worse, it comes out more like "whrhfj."

"Oh, sorry," she says, snaps her fingers and rope comes up from the ground tying him against the gravestone.

Dean grunts and looks around and sees something that really wakes him up. "Sam!" he yells and pulls the ropes to try to get loose. Sam is seemingly unconscious, lying down next to a tombstone in front of him.

"Really?" the Vrykolaka says unimpressed. "Yeah, I'll just let you go and run up to your precious little brother."

Dean stops fighting and sends her some angry glares instead.

"What do you want with us?"

"Oh," she says. "Finally some good questions."

She doesn't answer though. Just looks at him intensely.

It's beyond Dean why the Vrykolaka would tie them up and put them in a graveyard.

Take away the fact that it's unpleasant, it's also way out of this monsters MO.

He looks around more, realizing he hasn't even seen the whole situation yet, and his heart sinks. Not that far from Dean is dad. Awake and pissed, tied to a tombstone (of course) and gagged.

A part of Dean is happy their dad is with them and another part knows this is a lesser chance of getting rescued by him.

Another part of him is happy their dad is gagged at the moment but he's never going to admit that.

"Yes, yes, daddy dearest is caught too." She give dad a little wave. "So, Dean. I've been keeping a close eye out for you and your family the last week, and let me say, I am so happy to finally have you in my possession."

She sighs with happiness and looks at Dean. "But what will I do with you, huh? That is the big question."

She smiles and looks over at Sam for a moment and then back at Dean. Dean has never wanted to shoot someone so bad.

"You know, I love little boys. Really. It's something about them. I guess you didn't know that, it's not exactly in my profile." She walks closer to Dean. "It would get too suspicious if I only took little boys, way too much attention for me." She sighs theatrically. "But when I do get them, it's like," she crouches down in front of him and looks straight into his eyes. "You know the feeling I'm guessing, a perfectly cooked steak in front of you." She licks her finger and then runs it through his hair. "Older humans however, they're more like the cheap diner food you guys keep eating. Disgusting, but keeps me alive."

"Oh, I don't know," Dean says. "I kind of like the diner food."

"I'm sure you do," she answers dryly and stands up. "Anyway, you're too old for me."

"Alright Dean." She smiles, and this time it isn't pretty. How Dean ever could have thought the Vrykolaka was hot he can't say now.

"How about," she makes a silly laugh and runs a finger along his jaw, "I give you a little choice?"

She walks up to his dad, crouches down and runs her hand through his hair. He doesn't even flinch, just looks at her in pure disgust. "Your father..." She pauses and walks up to Sam and does the same.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Dean yells.

"…Or your brother."

She turns around, staring at him with her intense evil eyes.

"Who will it be, Dean?"

"What do you mean, who?" His heart clenches.

She laughs again, and Dean feels sick. "Who you want me to kill, silly."

That's it, Dean's ready to puke right now. He looks at his father, but can't read his eyes this time.

He's all alone in this.

"Why…" His voice is shaking. "Why would you let me pick?" He needs to drag this out so they can figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Oh honey, I could easily kill both. For some reason though I feel...generous today. Plus, I'm curious to who you're going to pick."

Dean grins, even though he's obviously terrified. "Oh, lady, you know I can't do that."

"Really? Well that's a shame. Maybe I should just kill both then." She walks closer to dad stroking a finger in the blood that's dripping of his forehead, getting ready to kill.

"No!" Dean yells, desperate to stop her.

She turns around. "No?" she giggles. "Maybe we are playing this game after all, huh, handsome?" She twirls some of her hair around her bloody finger. "You'd rather I kill your brother, Dean?"

"No, no, no." This is too much for him, really.

"No again? Oh no, Dean, we can't have that. You going to have to pick sweetheart."

Dean breathes hard and slow. If looks could kill.

"Come on Dean, who's it going to be. Hero Daddy or precious little Sammy?"

"What about me?" he says. "You kill me and they can go."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Always the soldier are we? Sacrificing yourself? That's sweet. I'm sorry, that's no fun in my book. Besides, I kind of like you."

"That's a one way street then, you bitch."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Anyways, I've had enough. It's too late, I'll do the choosing now. And I want the big juicy steak."

She walks up to Sam and strokes her fingers across his chest and Dean panics.

"NO! Dad, dad, please not Sammy, I pick dad." And she stops, turns around.

It's disgusting to see her smirk and Dean doesn't want to look at her, but he can't meet his father's eyes.

"Daddy it is then. No changing now. I'm starving."

She walks closer to dad and Dean loses the ability to breathe but finally looks at his dad. The face is of stone, eyes following—as she walks closer to him. But Dean knows dad's not angry, it's the right choice. She's now standing in front of dad, and dad diverts his eyes, looks at him directly in the eyes and gives him a short nod.

Dean closes his eyes, not able to watch. But all he hear is a punch. He opens them again.

Dad is very much unconscious, but looking alive. No one's eaten him yet. The Vrykolaka is standing in the middle of the three of them, staring at Dean. When she sees his look she starts laughing, a long and cruel laugh that lasts way too long.

"You think I was gonna do that? That's funny. Trust me, I would love to kill all of you right now, but really? Kill hunters? That's a great way to set off the fire alarm. Then they all start coming. "

Dean's still breathing hard from the shock of his dad's almost-death. "Then…" He exhales slowly. "Then what are you doing?"

She shrugs, looks at dad disappointedly. "Letting you go, of course."

"Letting us go?" Well, that was… unexpected.

"Yup," she answers and walks up to Sam to untie his hands.

"Just like that?" Dean asks.

She laughs again.

"No, Dean, not just like that." Sam's all loose now and she picks him up.

Dean can feel the fear coming back to him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm making sure I'm getting a good deal out of this." She sets Sam down in the middle of Dean and Dad.

Then she walks up to Dad again and slaps him hard across his face so he wakes up.

"You see Sam here?" she says. "If I wanted to, I could kill him. Right here, right now." She gives dad a long look. He doesn't blink.

"But you know that. But there's one thing you don't know. I'm powerful, way more powerful than you thought John Winchester. I shouldn't be hiding in small towns, killing idiots. I was meant for much greater things than this." She looks at her hands, as if they could make the world stop. "Thing is, I kind of like it."

"So, we're making a little deal. Because, you must understand that I don't want any of those nasty hunters after me, right?" She starts untying dad's gag.

Dad spits, then looks up, eyes flashing in anger. "We'll leave you alone." He cast a quick glance at Sam.

She laughs. "Yeah right. And I'm just supposed to believe you? Doesn't work that easy, handsome."

"Then what do you want us to do?"

She walks closer to Sam and bends down. "Oh you better leave him the f-"

She puts a hand up in the air as to stop him from talking. "Don't make me put that gag on again. Or I just kill Sammy here on the spot. It's just a little spell."

"Well, that's a shame, we don't do spells," Dad answers.

"Really?" she says. "Not even if it's the only way to save your son?"

"Dad..." Dean says.

"Stay out of it, Dean," Dad says.

"No, I like Dean's thinking," she says, and winks at him.

"If you kill him, we will never leave you alone," Dad says. "No deal can change that."

"Is it worth it though, losing little Sammy, just to kill me?"

"We're not doing a spell."

"Then he dies," she says.

"And you too," Dad says.

She laughs that terrible laugh she has again, and Dean gets goosebumps.

"You think you can kill me? You might be a good hunter John Winchester, but you don't have the means to kill me. I'm part of something so big, it will make you wish you were never born. You can't kill me."

"Then what are you afraid of? Just let us go," Dad says.

"I'm not afraid. But I told you, can't have people looking for me, trying to kill me. For reasons you have no business in."

"We won't tell anyone," Dad answers, voice calm. Dean knows his dad is a talented liar, but he knows John Winchester, and he suspects she does too. Dad doesn't let monsters go.

"A spell," she says again, this time louder.

"No," Dad answers.

"So I will kill him," she says. "And you can hunt me all you want, send other hunters after me, but he dies if you don't take my offer."

"And then you kill us?" Dad says.

"No." And she crouches down in front of dad. "Because I want you to live with the consequences of your decision."

She stands up and walks over to Sam.

"No…" Dean says, panic overwhelming him again. "Dad, you…we..."

Dad won't look at him.

"NO!" he screams. "Whatever you want us to do I'll fucking do it!" Because this can't happen, it just can't. And at this moment he can't believe dad isn't doing anything to stop her.

"Dean! Stop this-" Dad says but stops abruptly when she knocks him out again.

"You'll do it?" she says, smiling.

"Yes," he breathes, hoping he won't regret this. "But it better not hurt him in anyway," he adds.

"It's a blood spell, but the only effect he will have is the little cut he'll have. I'm sure he's had lots worse."

Blood spell doesn't sound good. But Dean can't see any other way to get out of this situation. He has to make sure it doesn't kill them right away at least. "So what does this blood spell do?"

She starts playing with her hair again. "Doing this, it will make sure that I can find him, and hurt him, if you break our deal. And it will make me feel a…tingle… if any of you do. Basically, I can live my life like I always have, and you can live yours. As long as this is a secret."

"How do I know that's what it does? That you're not lying?" Dean asks.

She rolls her eyes. "Hunters, always with their trust issues. Really Dean, I thought you would know me by now."

"What can I say, I'm a hunter," Dean says dryly.

"It's just a safety for me, Dean. I have no interest in finding out where you are, making you suffer somehow or all the other things blood spells can do. Unless you, your daddy or brother break our little deal."

"What happens if you break it then?" Dean asks.

"First, I won't," she says, sounding tired of repeating herself. "Second..." She takes Dean's knife from the grass and slices her arm a bit, blood pouring into the hole in the ground. "This ties me to the deal as well."

"I still can't be sure, you can say any voodoo hoodo and I won't understand a bit." Dean's seen spells, there always some kind of weird language too it. And he's is not fluent in all of them.

"Actually, the spell is in English." She now bends down in front of Dean.

"Oh." That makes it a bit easier.

"And daddy's blood," she says, doing the same thing to his father, holding out her other hand to catch the blood from his arm and putting it the hole.

Dad's going to kill me, Dean thinks. Allowing a monster to use his blood for a spell. He is royally screwed.

She is close now, looking straight into him. Her eyes are cold and cruel and happy with evil. "Now to the next part. You better not try anything on me."

And she unties him. For a moment Dean gets the impulse to run. Sam isn't far away from him, he can get Sam and run like hell. And they'll be okay. He might even be able to get in a good kick on her.

"No, no, no," she singsongs. "Whatever you're thinking, it won't work."

He swallows hard. "Wasn't going to."

She leads him to the hole next to Sam, and all Dean wants to do is to reach out for his brother, but he's guessing she won't agree with that. And Sam looks okay, like he's sleeping. A bit too pale and dirty, but there's no blood and he can see Sam's chest rise and fall.

"I need his blood," she says. "Obviously." She holds up the knife. "So don't go crazy when I cut him." Dean feels sick watching her smile. "I don't need that much."

"Wait!" Dean says as she moves his arm to the hole. "Can...can I do it?" he asks.

"You want to hurt your brother?" Her eyes are surprised. "Maybe you got more in you than I thought?" She sighs deeply at his look. "Fine, have it your way."

She walks to Sam's other side, sits down and holds a hand over Sam's neck. "Once again Dean, don't try anything."

Dean crouches down next to Sam and takes the knife from her. With a shaky hand he nicks a little cut in Sam's hand and mumbles "Sorry Sammy," and squeezes the cut so enough blood will get into the hole. She rolls her eyes at his gentleness.

"Now," she says and takes the knife from him, "it's your turn. And this time I'd rather do it myself."

Dean holds out his arm, and it stings when she slices a slow, shallow, long cut in his arm, his blood mixing with the other.

"Fun parts over. Now…" She holds her hand over the whole, snaps her finger and the blood turns on fire.

"Dean Winchester," she says in a low voice. "Do you promise the three of you will leave this town and never come back?"

"Yeah.. I do," Dean answers.

"Yes, what?" she says impatiently.

"I promise we will leave this town and never come back."

"Do you promise not to tell, or give any clues to anyone about me?" she continues.

"I promise not to tell or give any clues about you to anyone," Dean answers, this time knowing a bit more what to say.

"You, your father, and your brother will forever leave me alone, or I will kill Sam Winchester."

"We will forever leave you alone," Dean answers, starting to wonder how long this will go on.

He glances at his still unconscious father, praying he won't wake up.

"It's a deal," she says.

"It's a deal," he repeats.

The fire dies, and Dean stares into the black hole in the ground, a few puffs of smoke escaping.

"That sounded made up," Dean says. "Sure it's a real ritual?"

She just stares at him. "Remember Dean, it's a secret. And it's not only between us. Your dad and brother are tied to this as well. If your daddy," she nods toward his unconscious form "for example, would get the idea to somehow try anyway, Sam dies. And it's up to you to convince him."

Dean swallows hard. It's going to be fun talking to his dad about this.

She puts her pale, bony hand on his shoulder and smiles. "I will be sorry not to see you again Dean Winchester. You've been growing on me."

She glances at his brother, snaps her finger and looks back at Dean, her dark eyes flashing. "Now leave."

And then she's gone.

It takes some time for Dean to move at all. It's quiet now, too quiet. He just stands there trying to control his breathing, trying to figure out what the hell he just did.

Then he hears shifting. He look toward the sound. Dad is blinking awake, looking confused at him.

"Dean?"

Dean doesn't answer him, instead rushing toward Sam, who's still lying still on the ground. "It's alright Sammy, I've got you, I've got you." He holds a hand over Sam's heart, feeling the steady beating of his heart.

"Dean?" dad repeats in a more understanding voice, now standing up. Dean doesn't really register his dad, relief washing over him that Sam's fine. He was worried she would just go ahead and kill him anyway.

"Dean, what have you done?" dad says, looking terrified at the still smoky hole in the ground, clutching his knife wound on the arm, clearly understanding what's been going on.

"We have to leave," Dean says and picks up his brother, starts walking toward the car. Dad however just stands there. "NOW, dad."


	5. Chapter 5

_2007_

"You know," the Vrykolaka says, "I'll give you two some time alone, I've got some things to take care of anyway." And with a snap of her fingers she's gone.

Sam looks as stunned as Dean feels. "Did she just...?"

Dean looks around. "I think so," and then he shifts his eyes to look at the ground.

Sam starts to wriggle his arms to try to get out and Dean follows and quickly stops.

"Yeah, bad idea," Sam says, standing as still as possible.

"Ow," Dean says. Apparently, the rope seems get tied harder if they try to get out. "Yup," Sam says. "That really hurts."

"Do you also have a piece just...right..."

"...yeah," Sam answers painfully and makes a face. "Maybe if we just relax, the rope will go slack."

"I don't think it's like that plant thing Harry Potter, Sam. She doesn't really want us to escape." But he tries it anyway, because it's not like they have anything else to do.

"But what does she want then?" Sam asks.

"I think, Sammy.  _I think_ she wants to kill us. And eat us".

"Okay, fine." Sam glares at him. "But why hasn't she done it already? Why all these games?"

Dean shrugs, but quickly wishes he hasn't as the rope closes in a little bit tighter around his shoulders.

"Well, she's a monster. An evil monster who's bored I guess."

"A Vrykolaka," Sam mutters, thinking hard. "Dean, don't you think she's acting pretty strange for a Vrykolaka?"

"Well, we haven't really hunted any, unless you count her."

"I know, but she's acting really strange. Like, she should just want to kill us while we're sleeping and drink our blood and be done with it."

"But we pissed her off. Big time," Dean answers.

"Doing what exactly?" Sam is demanding answers now. And Dean sighs.

"Nothing really. We were hunting her and she didn't like to be hunted." Dean looks away from Sam.

A little bit further away he can see the gravestone Sam was tied up to last time. And the one dad was tied to. They're not very well taken care off, much more overgrown and dirty. The whole graveyard looks overgrown as Dean starts looking, even the church seems run down.

He looks the other way, towards Sam and see the little town of Denton in the distance, a new shiny church tower in the horizon.

He can feel Sam's piercing eyes on him.

"Dean," Sam says. "Explain to me what she was talking about."

Dean continues to look down, but shrugs. Which, bad idea, because the rope cuts into his shoulders.

"Dean!" Sam repeats.

He looks up, truth always prevails is going around in his head. And of course it's in Bobby's voice. Even though he actually heard it from dad the most, dad lied a bit too much himself. Still, it's a stupid saying and Dean hates it right now. This was the secret, the one secret, that would always remain hidden. He realizes though, he's kind of screwed.

"Well..." he starts. "You see…we…and then…"

"Dean!" Sam says again. "Come on, just out with it already."

"Alright alright," Dean says and looks down again. He cannot face Sam saying this.

"She was going to kill you," Dean says. "Or well, she…she didn't want hunters after her, so she said…"

"Said what?" Sam asks.

"She said, she would let you live if we left her alone, and never send anyone after her."

He looks at Sam, who is looking at him in disbelief.

"And how would she never know if you broke that promise?"

Dean squirms, and the rope digs in further into his shoulders.

"Like she said we…we made a deal. A bonding deal with magic and..stuff."

"No," Sam says. "Dad would never agree on that."

"We're talking about your life, Sam."

"Yea, but..a deal…with a monster, and dad agreed on it? To just let a monster go." Sam's face filled with doubt.

Dean looks down again and sighs. "Okay…maybe dad didn't  _exactly_  agree on it, but I mean, I'm sure he would have, you know when his head was more clear."

"What does that even mean?" Sam asks.

"It means he was unconscious, and I did the deal without him knowing."

"And you're alive?" Sam asks with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, believe me," Dean says, "I didn't feel alive for weeks after. The training he made me do…I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that."

"No kidding," Sam says, and then he sighs. "Don't get me wrong Dean, I'm kind of pissed you made a deal about me without me knowing, but being tied up and dying soon, I'll let it go for now, just…what did the deal even say?"

"That we stay away from her and Denton. And never tell anyone about this, never let any other hunter know about her."

"And if that ever happened..."

"Well, she did some kind of weird magic and said she would know instantly if that happened, and if it did she would kill you instantly. Or I guess not instantly, she seems to want have a bit of fun with some of her victims first." He makes a face. "Guess she changed her mind about that part."

Sam sighs. "You realize it would have been way easier if you would have just told me about this…I mean I wouldn't have driven us to Denton then."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Not drive to Denton, my ass. You would have given me those puppy dog eyes, say  _but it's my fault she's still there_ , which is bullshit by the way, and then I would say absolutely not, and then you would drug me and drive me here anyway."

Sam looks a bit guilty. "Fine, you're right, we would have ended up here anyway."

"Yeah, because it's so much fun being kidnapped by monsters," Dean sighs.

"But it she really one?" Sam asks.

"One what?"

"A Vrykolaka?" Sam says.

"Of course she is Sam, what else could she be?" But it is something that's been bugging Dean too, for a long time. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, doesn't want it to be worse than it already is. She has a lot of power, too much power.

He sighs. "So what is she?"

And snap, she is standing in front of them again.

"Finally. Took you some time didn't it? Just...how many years now?"

"So what are you?" Dean asks.

She giggles. "Well, you did have it correct he first time."

"A Vrykolaka," Sam says.

She nods. "But with some extra...power." And her eyes go black.

"Woah," Dean says because he is not prepared for that.

"No," Sam just says slowly. "That is just wrong. You can't be both. And a demon can't possess a monster."

"Can't they?" she asks and come closer to Sam. She laughs. "Well, you will never know, because I'm not a demon. Even though I've been in business with some of them you could say. I don't like them though, which is another reason to why I'm doing this. " She winks and her eyes turn back to their original color.

"I remember you clearly as a kid Sam, you were smart."

She sits down on a fallen gravestone and crosses her arms. "Think you can figure this one out?"

Sam stares at her for a few seconds before answering. "You're a witch."

She smiles. "Still smart I guess."

"But how?" Sam asks. Dean agrees to that question. Since when do monsters start practicing witchcraft? And please don't let that be a new trend.

"Well, I lived for a long time, Sam Winchester. And I also have to hide for long periods of time to avoid...people like you." She stands up again. "Most Vrykolakas go to sleep for years to avoid hunters and locals. Me, I found that boring. It was way more fun to study witchcraft. Also, it was one of my main interests before…well, I turned into this thing."

"Awesome," Dean says.

"I know, right?" She smiles. "And can you believe it, Dean Winchester? I've learned a lot since the last time I met you."

To prove her point she flicks her fingers and one of the gravestones shoots up in the air and lands right in front of their feet. Confessions seems to be over and she sits down again, staring at them like they're going to taste real good.

"And now what?" Sam asks.

"Now I kill you," she answers and with a shriek is running very fast toward them.

"Bad question Sammy," Dean tells Sam before he has to duck because the Vrykolaka is suddenly launching a very big axe toward him. "Where the hell did that come from?" he yells.

The situation has changed a lot. Going from an evil but calm monster, the Vrykolaka is now angry and after blood. And after Sam. Sam however is doing a splendid job jumping away from her considering his legs are tied.

Luckily, the big axe seems to take all her power, and Dean realizes the rope is no longer as tight as before. Being in a very old graveyard he quickly manages to find a sharp stone, and starts cutting the rope with it while Sam is busy keeping the Vrykolaka occupied while avoiding her big axe.

He's almost finished when she notices what he's up to.

"Oh no you don't." Suddenly she is after him instead with the axe.

Why she is so keen on using an axe, instead of some magic is beyond Dean. Especially since she has bloodsucking teeth. He narrows it down to rage and the fact that she might have seen a few too many horror movies.

While Dean does his best to avoid the axe, Sam is now instead the one escaping his ropes.

Just as he's free, the Vrykolaka stops, the axe disappears and Dean notices he is unable to move.

Her smile is full of hate. "That was also just for fun. I figured it was right up the Winchester's alley. But why, you're thinking, why is she playing with us?"

She walks up to Sam, looks him in his eyes.

"Because I just. Can't. Stand. Hunters."

She looks over at Dean. "But as I told you Dean, I do have a weak spot for you. And that is why, I will tell you before I eat you, that I am doing you a favor."

"By eating us?" Dean asks.

"Yes. They are so many things in motion at the moment. Things that's going to happen to I used to be a part of before I got tired of it"

"What things?" Sam asks.

"Shh, Sam Winchester, it's better if you don't know. I'm happy you two came to me, because I've felt very sad about what was coming to you. And now I can prevent it."

"…by eating us?" Dean asks again. Because he really can't see the being eaten part as something positive.

"Yes" she says slowly, looks at him with such kindness Dean has to flinch.

Then she steps away from Sam, put her hand on his chest and closes her eyes.

Sam immediately turns pale.

"No!" Dean yells and pulls with everything he has to get out from the invisible magic that keeps him from moving.

"You stay away from him!" he yells. And he will move, he have to move. It's like being stuck under a big block of rock, and he focuses all he has to remove that rock. He pushes and pushes and…

Suddenly it seems to be working. He got one hand free and it doesn't take long until he can feel himself running, his knee burning painfully, but thankfully working.

The Vrykolaka makes a surprised sound as he topples over her and forces her to the ground, arms around her neck, because he really doesn't have another weapon.

She is strong though, and he almost loses his grip when she tries to pull away his arms. But only almost. He doesn't even know if choking will even work, but at least it's working to keep her down.

Unfortunately it's really wearing him down, while she seem to gather more strength. As she makes a new attempt to pull him away Dean feels he can't hold her anymore.

And then, he loses his grip, getting pushed away.

As soon as he falls to the ground, the Vrykolaka screams painfully and he looks up.

Sam is standing over her, a metal pipe in his hands, pushed right through her chest.

Dean stands up and looks at her and then at Sam who shrugs. "The pipe was right behind the tree over there," and then sways a little, lets go of the pipe and sits down.

"Sam." Dean rushes forward and grabs Sam's cheek in his hand to look at him.

Sam is very pale and looks quite woozy but he swaps his hand away and smiles.

"I'm fine Dean."

"Oh yeah, never looked better," Dean replies.

"It's just blood loss I'm guessing," Sam says. "But I don't think she managed to take that much." Sam closes his eyes for a few seconds. "And we can scratch bloodsucking teeth of the list, that hand thing is somehow way more creepy."

Dean nods and let go of Sam, somehow satisfied with his condition. Blood loss is something they know how to take care of at least.

"Well." he looks down on the Vrykolaka. "Well, you sit down and I'll make sure to make sure she really is dead" he looks around "I wouldn't mind having that axe now."

In the end he manages to find some supplies in the old church that probably wasn't meant for chopping someone's head off.

After stealing a car and then breaking into a closed store for supplies, they're back at the graveyard to do the salt and burn.

"Dean?" Sam asks as Dean is setting the Vrykolaka on fire. "What exactly did she mean about the part about doing us a favor?"

After some orange juice and some chocolate chip cookies (that Dean had eaten most of really) Sam's color is coming back and he's not quite as wobbly.

Dean shrugs.

"I don't know Sammy. But she's a monster, so she was probably just making something up."

Sam nods but doesn't look very convinced. Neither is Dean as he remembers the words he heard at this spot such a long time ago spoken to his father. "I'm part of something so big, it will make you wish you were never born."

There is something on the rise alright, but he doesn't know what. In the end he decides he can only concentrate on one thing at the time. Right now all they need to think about is the demon.

If something else is on the rise, well, they just have to deal with that when it happens.

_Outside of Denton, Georgia 1995_

Dad drives away from the graveyard fast, white knuckled hands clutching the steering wheel, mouth thin with anger. Dean sits next to him, shakily breathing, looking back at Sam in the backseat every five seconds. It takes a few miles before dad speaks up.

"I had a plan, I was going to…" dad starts.

"A plan?" Dean says, almost frantic. "She was seconds from killing him, and we were both tied up. Nothing could have worked."

"And you think what you did was a great choice? You made a deal, Dean. With a fucking monster. You questioned my authority, put our whole family, and probably other people too, in danger. You had no right, whatsoever –"

"Shut up," Dean says.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. Sam was going to die, and you weren't going to do anything about it. Now you listen to me."

He looks straight at his dad. "We can never go back. We leave this town now, and never talk about it again."

Dean glances back at Sam, still unconscious. "You hear me dad? We're leaving this thing behind, and we're not going after it again or letting someone else. I mean it, slightest hint to another hunter and Sam will die."

His father looks taken aback with the sudden leadership, and truthfully, Dean is a bit terrified of it himself. He's never spoken against his father before. But he made a choice and the choice was to be on the safe side, to save Sam.

"If you screw this up I will never forgive you. I will take Sam, and I will leave. And you will be all alone." His voice is determined, but shaky, way too shaky than he wants it to be.

After Dean's outburst they're quiet for a long time. Dean jumps in the backseat to sit with his brother and dad's just driving as far away as he can. The radio isn't even on, the only sound being the motor of the Impala and the rain splattering against the window.

Sam hasn't woken up yet, but seems to have settled into a comfortable sleep instead of scary unconsciousness, nestled against Dean under a blanket.

Dad makes a loud sigh from the front and catches Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. His eyes are filled with emotion. "I love him Dean. I do. So much. I wouldn't just let anyone…"

"I know," Dean answers.

And that's the last thing ever said about that day. It's a bit awkward for a few days, and dad is harder than ever with his training, but that's it. They go into their normal routine and Sam stops asking questions, getting occupied with the new school year starting. And Dean follows Dad's orders without questioning them.

The truth always prevails. Their dad tells them that during a hunt a year later, looking into Dean's eyes for longer than he should. But he never says anything.

And in the following years it's like it's never even happened, all hidden and forgotten. Almost.

_-end_


End file.
